Hunter and Kitsune
by TheFriendlyBlueTrickster
Summary: Shiro just wanted to have a hunt during winter in the forest but a certain kitsune gave him other ideas. Bleach, yaoi (boyxboy) Rated:M shiroichi. i know the summary suck but i hope you enjoyed the story .


**Hi there readers :D actually I wanted to make a grimmichi fic but I made it halfway find the story too stupid and the plot is also pretty fucking stupid so I decided to just delete it since my plot kitties died as I've been studying my brains out -mourns for my plot kitties as they lied dead in the ground in animated version- as I was saying this is gonna be a shiroichi fic (that's right hollow-ichigo ichigo u the time has come I hope you enjoy this oneshot !) it was inspired by a picture by AnHellica whos a great great greaaaat divian artist ( I fucking love her work its so close to Misaki Riokas drawing . and the good part is she actually colours them ! unlike BlackStorm who likes her/his painting in black and white (no offence here dun kill meh !). Okay imma stop rambling now do enjoy the story !**

**(Hunter and Kitsune)**

Shirosaki let out a warm breath that turn into mist in the chilling air of winter season as he walked around the snow covered forest with his bow and katana secured tightly against his back and hip as he made his way around the woods.

As a professional hunter, shirosaki hunts animals fur or any body parts for a living or for his meals, as it was winter and fur-coats are very popular among this season, shirosaki decided to spent his free time hunting down animals for their fur. Grabbing his bow, shirosaki lets his keen black and gold eyes scan the area, it's a good thing he has snowy white hair and skin as he could blend in well with the surrounding but he's already good at that so the snow is just a added bonus.

Looking around shirosaki rubbed his hands together to try to get some warmth, he didn't bring his gloves today and he was only wearing a white shihakosou and dark blue hakama. Walking further into the woods shirosaki frowned as he realised that he couldn't detect any creatures in the forest "_must be sleeping or something it is winter after all"_ turning to his left shirosaku continued to venture deeper into the woods, he should at least be able to find some wolfs or fox at this area or he would have to starve himself for winter.

Hearing some rustling nearby shirosaki with practice ease readied the bow and pointed at the direction he heard the sound from with his keen ears and narrowed his eyes as he tried to confirm where he heard that sound again, hearing the same rustling again, this time near the bushes to his left, with a accurate and sharp aiming, shirosaki fired his arrow at where he heard the sound from and immeditely the rustling stopped followed by a small thump and a muffled cry.

Pulling out his katana, shirosaki slowly stalked towards the bushes with his katana positioned ready to strike when needed. With a high leap, shirosaki jumped over the bushes and pointed his sword at the creature he just striked only to widen his eyes when he say a orange haired male wearing a blue kimono whimpering at him, what shocked his most was the orange fox ears peeking out of that fiery coloured head and a orange fox tail swishing with agigation behind the blue kimono the male was wearing.

Seeing the few drops of blood on the snow, shirosaki realised that he had injured this weird hybrid with his arrow and said arrow is now on the snowy field covered in blood, it looks like the hybrid got out of the way in time and only managed to get a deep cut on his hand.

Slowly walking to the creature shirosaki put down his katana when he saw the hybrid stiffen and whimper while trying to scramble away from him, "it's okay I won't hurt to you" he said in a soft tone as he reached his hand out, the hybrid has his ears pinned to his skull as he eyed the shirosaki with uncertainty and whimper softly when shirosaki grabbed his bleeding hand.

"I won't hurt you I'm just going to bandaged your hand, is that all right?" after getting a nod from the hybrid, shirosaki reached into his shihakousho and pulled out some bandages, he usually bring some medicine with him in case something like this happen but with him injured instead.

Slowly cleaning out the wound shirosaki decided to ask the question he had been dreading from the beginning, "what are you?", the hybrid look at him for a moment and with a soft voice said to shirosaki timidly "I'm a kitsune, surely you have heard of my kind before?" shirosaki eyes then widened in realisation, this forest he was in was famous of a legend of kitsune hybrids, their awfully rare creatures and are said to be extremely beautiful and people would pay high prices just to get their hands on one, but this creatures are so good at hiding since they can turn into ordinary fox and no one can really figure out if they are the kitsune hybrids.

"My, I sure am lucky to find a kitsune hybrid in this forest, maybe I can capture you and sell you for a high price of money" shirosaki said with a smirk and cackled when he saw the kitsune stiffened and with wide eyes look at him with fear, "I'm just kidding, I don't harm creatures who look like human", at that the kitsune relaxed, "there all done" shirosaki said as he finish wrapping up the kitsune injured hand.

"T-thank you, sir…" the kitsune said as he looked at shirosaki with gratitude in his eyes for letting his go and helping him with his injury, "Your welcome, but before you leave, whats your name kitsune?", "I-ichigo.." shirosaki smirked, "strawberry huh? It sure fits that bright hair of yours, my names Ogichi Shirosaki but you may call me shiro" shirosaki said as he ruffled ichigo's bright orange hair.

"T-thank you shiro.., how can I repay you for your kindness?" ichigo said and shiro hummed softly as he thought got a moment, that was when he took that chance to obeserve the kitsune before him, ichigo has smooth tan skin and warm chocolate brown eyes, he has kissable pink lips that makes shiro want to reach out and touch them and ichigo has a slender body, a little feminie but still male.

Moving towards the kitsune, shiro grabbed ichigo lithe body and pressed it towards him earning him a squeak and a bright blush as the ichigo eyed him in curiousity, "you really are a beautiful creature, maybe I'll let repay me by giving me a kiss" shiro smirked widely when he saw ichigo blushed beet red at his comment as he looked away, "b-but.., i've never done it before.." ichigo said shyly, he had seen some human couple kiss before but he never really bother much about it since mating dosen't really concern around that area so he can't help but be embaressed when shiro asked him to kill him.

"Don't worry I'll teach you" shiro said softly and was excited when he saw the ichigo nod his head shyly, shiro was surprised at first that the ichigo has never kissed someone before but he guess he can't say much since animal mating isn't the same as human couples.

Pressing his cold lips against surprisingly warm and soft pink lips, shiro purred at the soft gasp he heard and took it as a chance to quickly slip his tongue inside the others warm carven. Bringing his hand to the back of ichigo's neck and the other on ichigo's hip, shiro deepened the kiss as he explored the insides of ichigo's mouth and coaxing the other's tongue to dance with his.

Ichigo moaned softly and gripped shiro shoulders tightly as he kissed back, he can feel his cheeks getting warmer and somewhere below him getting wet, breaking the kiss to take a breath, ichigo only had time to catch a few breathes before shiro put him into another soul-sucking kiss. Shiro purred into ichigo's mouth as he lowered his hand from ichigo's hip to his soft bottom.

Ichigo squeaked out loudly and broke the kiss when shiro squeeze his ass softly and burried his head into the others neck when he felt two large slender hands cup his ass and start to fondle and squeeze them as he moaned and mewled. "You like that?" shiro said huskily into ichigo's ear making the other shiver, blushing beet red ichigo whimpered when shiro gave a small pinch to his ass when he didn't answer.

Squeezing both of the soft bottom against each other, shiro licked the shell of ichigo's ear and make a kissing path from his jawline to his neck and start to kiss and suck at his pulse area between his neck and shoulder. Ichigo cried out in pleasure when shiro gave a harsh bite onto his neck and smacked his ass, lifting one of his hands up, shiro slipped his hand into ichigo kimono and push them apart so they will slide down the other shoulder showing a smooth tan chest with hard pink nipples that are just begging him to suck them.

Kissing the ichigo chest and then sucking a pink nipple into his mouth, shiro spread ichigo's legs so he can lie between them and slip a hand under the other kimono and cupped ichigo's ass again as he continued to torture ichigo nipples while circling a finger against a warm and wet hole.

Releasing the other nipple after a harsh nip, shiro smirked at the flustured face of the other as he slipped his hand inside ichigo's hole, "so you're a submissive type, and your so wet" shiro stated as he push another finger inside before giving a hard thrust making ichigo arch his back and cry out.

Ichigo panted heavily as he felt shiro's finger push in and out of him roughly, he was so wet and the finger feels so good that ichigo started to move his hips and thrust back against the fingers. Shiro growled softly and slip a third finger before poking around inside ichigo as he searched for the little bundles of nerve that would have ichigo screaming his name.

Angling his fingers to the right, shiro smirked when ichigo gave a loud yelp, "h-hit it again.." with that shiro immeditely started thrusting his fingers against ichigo's sweet spot and he was rewarded with loud cries and screams that had him getting harder if possible.

Taking off his hakama, shiro hissed when his the chilly air made contact with his dripping erection, only to be knocked onto the snow with a panting ichigo ontop of him, without warning ichigo went down between shiro's legs and engulped his dick earning him a loud groan from shiro.

"F-fuck, ichi" ichigo dosen't seem to mind the nickname as he continued to bob his head against shiro's dick, shiro gasped when ichigo warm hand start fondling his balls and then deep throated him, digging his tongue into the slit, ichigo moaned and look at shiro with blackened orbs and deep throated him again.

Grabbing a fist full of orange hair, shiro pulled ichigo away from his treat and crashed his lips against him while pulling him onto his lap, ichigo squirmed slightly and gave a mewl when he felt shiro touch his now sensetive tail while giving it a rough tug, "p-please" ichigo moaned out when he felt the other dick rubbed against his, he needed shiro to fuck him so hard he couldn't know where one starts and end, _he was so wet._

Pulling ichigo's legs apart gave a hard thrust that had ichigo arching his bag and started a rough pase without giving any time for him to adjust. "fuck, your so tight ichi" shiro growled out as he pushed ichigo against the snow and pushed ichigo knee against his shoulder and thrusted faster.

Ichigo screamed and cried out in pleasure when he felt shiro jabbing at his sweet spot with each and every hard thrust, making him arch his back against the other and warping his arms aound shiro's neck, "m-more", ichigo screamed in pleasure when shiro bent him in half and thrusted violently into him, he was so close as the coil in the pit of him belly get tighter and tighter.

Shiro growled as he felt himself getting close, grabbing ichigo's weeping dick, he started stroking it to the pace of his thrusting, looking at ichigo's expression, shiro also came right then at there when ichigo eyes rolled to the back of his head as his lips parted to scream his name loudly, that was when he felt the wetness on his hand on ichigo's dick while his own was being milked dry by tight velvety walls that got even tighter.

Giving one last hard thrust inside ichigo's sensetive and tired body, shiro camed with a loud growl and bit down harshly on ichigo's neck earning him a whimper and a tired moan when his warm seeds flood deep inside ichigo.

Ichigo purred when he felt shiro's seed filled up his insides and gave a tired mewl before snuggling against shiro and falling asleep. Shiro chuckled tiredly when he heard the soft snoring coming from ichigo, as much as he wanted to join the other, shiro didn't want to get sick sleeping out in the cold winter. Pulling out and dressing ichigo back properly, shiro carried ichigo bridal style back to his hut where he live at the next forest.

He still have other plans for the sleeping kitsune after all.

***blushes a light pink* well I hoped you guys enjoy this as much as I had written it :D, since this is my first fic please forgive me if there might be some (or a lot) of mistakes ., and I hope the sex scene is good tho is was my first too , well I hope you like it hollow-ichigo ichigo u I did promise you a shiroichi fic too !**

**And for those who wanted to see the picture of AnHellica picture of 'Hunter and Kitsune' heres the website for her art **** enjoy ! I might upload another one-shot next month , see you guys next time~**

art/AU-hunter-and-kitsune-285077420?q=gallery%3Aanhellica%2F23690553&qo=6


End file.
